


fragile tension

by AdamJensens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Past Child Abuse, Political Alliances, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamJensens/pseuds/AdamJensens
Summary: The Great War has ended and to strengthen the peace between the Empire and the Republic many influential figures arrange marriages between their families to show the good people of the galaxy that both sides are serious about ending the fighting.Armitage Hux is shocked when his father informs him about his planned marriage. Hux knew this day would come. He may be a bastard but still he’s the only son of Brendol. What surprises Armitage is that he’s not to be married to some Omega from a lesser known family from the Republic. His future husband is the son of Leia Organa, the most important politician of the Republic. Ben Solo is also an Alpha like Hux. It’s simply odd, to arrange a marriage between two Alphas but Hux wouldn’t dare to disappoint the Empire so he accepts his fate without question.Something doesn’t seem right about this marriage and Hux soon discovers that Ben Solo has more than one secret.[ kylux A/B/O AU ]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Past mentioned Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	fragile tension

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: please have mercy on my soul, I’ve never written anything in the A/B/O AU.  
> Title is a song by Depeche Mode.  
> Just a heads up: this fic will feature mentions of a past relationship between Ben Solo and Ren ‘Prime’. Both adults but with a significant age difference. I know that’s a squick for some people so I wanted to mention it in the very first chapter. RenBen will be only mentioned as a past relationship, kylux is the focus of this fic.

Armitage doesn’t remember much about the Great Intergalactic War. It all happened when he was little, and his knowledge comes mainly from historical records and the stories his nanny used to tell him before bed. She would tell him about the heroes of the Empire fighting one heroic battle after another, and the mysteries of the Force, a terrifying power granted to only few chosen individuals.

Asking about the War was the only way for him to hear more about his father. The man was a hero in Armitage’s eyes. Only later when he grew up he understood why Brendol left his only son on Arkanis, in a remote mansion with a handful of staff to keep the boy company. It was shame. Shame of having a bastard son, a stain on Brendol’s reputation. Shame that could have led to Armitage’s demise if it wasn’t for the boy’s one redeeming quality.

Much to his father’s surprise, Armitage turned out to be an Alpha. And that’s something more important than the fact he’s a result of a quick and forgettable tryst with some Omega servant. The moment the boy revealed himself as an Alpha Brendol stopped pretending to forget about Armitage. Because having an Alpha son is something Brendol Hux can brag about.

Sometimes Armitage wishes he was older when the War was still going. His age is a disadvantage – he’s too young to be treated with respect he deserves, and he can’t climb the ranks of the Imperial Army fast enough. Sure, the galaxy is at peace now, meaning the army doesn’t have much purpose, but who knows what the future will bring.

Sitting in his office at home Hux browses an old history record. There’s something about the images of the Empire’s might that fascinate him. He’s a good Imperial boy, after all. The Republic may be their ally now but it’s clear to Armitage which power is far superior. After years of abuse and ignoring his son’s existence, Armitage may detest Brendol but if there’s something he respects it’s his father’s unconditional obedience to the Empire.

The door to the office slides open and Armitage lifts up his head to see Brendol walking in. His father always has a frown on his face – at this point Armitage is certain it’s permanent. Armitage quirks an eyebrow; his father was supposed to stay on the Empire’s newest vessel, the Finalizer, for a whole week. Armitage also works on the ship as the leading engineer; it’s not a position he considers interesting but it has to do for now before he is promoted to someone more significant.

Brendol walks to his son’s desk and takes a seat. He’s wearing his uniform, like most of the time.

“Father, I’m surprised to see you’re home already.” Armitage forces a smile. His father trained him to show respect not matter what.

“Armitage,” he speaks, cold eyes focusing on his son. There’s not even a hint of kindness on his stern face. “I have an urgent matter to discuss.”

Armitage narrows his eyes. Whatever this is, he needs to be careful. There’s no telling how his father will react, and as long as Hux Senior lives Hux Junior has to know his place. Brendol may boast about his Alpha son, a brilliant engineer, the Empire’s best, but deep down he still resents him just like he did when Armitage was a small boy. The hatred never vanishes and Armitage sees it every time he looks into his father’s eyes.

This time, however, he also sees Brendol is _nervous_.

_Oh?_ , Armitage observes as his father takes out a holopad from his pocket, clicks on it and hands it to him. 

_What could possibly make Brendol Hux nervous?_

He expects it’s about him, the bastard son. Maybe some higher–ups don’t like it anymore that some bastard has a lucrative job as one of the Empire’s top engineers and Armitage lost his job. Or maybe Brendol’s enemies dug up some dirt on Armitage’s mother, not that Armitage himself knows much about the woman – he learned it’s a taboo topic soon enough, after he was seven, dared to ask Brendol a question about his mother, and Brendol answered with a beating that Armitage remembers to this day.

He’s half right because what he sees on the screen is about him. But it’s not about his position. It also doesn’t concern his mother.

It’s a marriage contract.

His eyes scan the first few sentences and he feels his face growing hot.

“I wasn’t on the Finalizer,” Brendol says as if forcing himself to speak. “I traveled to Alderaan for a meeting to discuss the details of an arrangement between me, as your father, and a family from the Republic. You must know how important it is for my career and your future to set an example. To show others we are fully committed and will do anything to help the Empire keep peace in the galaxy.”

Armitage blinks. For a moment the letters on the screen are nothing but a blur. He pulls on the collar of his shirt. Of course he knew this day would come. It’s only natural Brendol wants to wed his Alpha son to an Omega from the Republic. It’s nothing but a political game.

He takes a deep breath. His father’s monotone voice unnerves him to no end. For Brendol this is nothing more than a business transaction, yet on some level Armitage hoped his father would show at least some emotion when talking about choosing a mate for his son. Or discuss the arrangement with Armitage instead of just signing the contract without telling him anything.

“The Empire encourages its subjects to show their loyalty and choose a partner from the Republic,” Brendol continues, paying no attention to his son’s reaction. “There’s plenty of time, the ceremony is one month from now. You need to be examined by a doctor to assure you’re in a top condition. Your Alpha husband won’t accept anything less than that.”

“Hold on.” Hearing Brendol say not only _Alpha_ but also _husband_ Armitage gives his father a shocked look. His eyes return to the document in his hands. It’s long, detailing exactly what is expected of him, what sort of lands he’s getting, that he will continue working for the Empire but he will also become a honorary citizen of the Republic.

He scrolls down, his heart pounding, hardly believing in what he’s seeing. It looks like he’s marrying someone of great importance.

Seeing how he will technically become royalty on Naboo because his husband has a title of Prince of Naboo makes his head spin. It’s someone _really_ important.

It’s –

Armitage stops scrolling and stares at the screen. And there it is, he finds his future husband’s name written in capital letters.

BEN ORGANA – SOLO

“Is this… Is this a joke?” he stammers, staring at his father, looking for any indication it’s all a lie.

“Surprised you’re marrying another Alpha? Yes,” Brendol nods. “It’s a rather… unconventional marriage but it’s a chance for you, my boy, to show your loyalty and serve the Empire like you were born to do. You’ll be Leia Organa’s son in law. This means a great deal to our family and I’m willing to say that no one will ever dare to disrespect our name knowing you’re married to senator Organa’s son. Think about it, Armitage, your past will be finally forgotten.”

_So from being Brendol Hux’s bastard to being Leia Organa’s son in law?_ Armitage feels his hands shake. It sounds like a joke. How can he ever just be himself if he’s forced to stand in other people’s shadow?

He wants to ask his father why someone like senator Organa would even consider a bastard son of Brendol Hux as a husband for her precious first born _and_ only child, but doesn’t say a word. Instead, he returns to reading the contract. Something about it doesn’t feel right. He’s in instantly on alert. He can’t quite grasp what’s wrong but he figures he’s going to find soon enough.

He notices a part about children. The contract claims any offspring they produce will be considered heirs of the Organa line and further strengthen the peace between the Republic and the Empire. Armitage’s stomach turns.

“You expect me to birth children?” he spits; the thought makes him dizzy. “I’m not some Omega to be sold for breeding! ”

Brendol snorts with laughter. “And what power do you have, my boy, hm? If you were my legitimate son, then no one would even dare to suggest that. You may be an Alpha but what you mainly are is a bastard whose future husband is royalty. So when Leia Organa wants you to marry her only child and tells you to produce grandchildren to continue the Organa line, then you shut your bastard mouth and do as you’re told.”

Armitage presses his lips in a thin line. He slowly counts to ten in his thoughts. Hatred for his father burns bright in his heart. His eyes go back to the contract. There’s not much left to read, other than stating how many credits Brendol gets out of this marriage (a large fortune) and when’s the ceremony (next month).

“So,” Brendol gives him a look. “Are we clear about this arrangement, Armitage? I need to hear you say it, that you know what you’re expected to do.”

Armitage swallows. Rage courses through his veins but he’s very good at hiding his feelings. He forces another smile.

“In a month from now I’ll marry Leia Organa’s son. He’s also an Alpha so I should properly prepare myself because it’s expected of me, as a man of a lesser status that her royal son, to produce offspring for the benefit of the Empire and the Republic.”

Brendol nods. Despite a pleased look on his face his eyes are still cold. “Perfect, my son. You know your place and you’re ready to do your duty. You’ll serve as an example for other Imperials.”

Armitage puts the datapad on the desk. After Brendol leaves Armitage takes one more deep breath, then grabs the datapad and flings it across the room. It lands on the floor, shattered.

* * *

The first thing Armitage does the next day, after a sleepless night, is to gather as much information about his future husband as he can. The man is most commonly referred to as Ben _Solo_ , to commemorate his late father’s name. His mother’s name is usually skipped. It’s enough everyone knows who she is.

Armitage has never even seen the man in person. How could he if they have such different lives, one living in the heart of the Republic, and the other serving the Empire? Armitage has heard about Ben Solo – he’s pretty sure everyone in the galaxy knows about Organa’s son not only because of his mother but also because he’s rumored to be one of those Force sensitive people who can use that mysterious power.

_An Alpha and a Force user?_ Armitage scoffs. _Great. Just fantastic._

He’s never had any issues with his life as an Alpha but there’s no way he won’t have to submit to his husband.

And the thought of having children still makes his stomach turn. It doesn’t help that he got a message from his father about a doctor coming later today to have him examined and most likely asses Armitage’s ability to bear children. Alphas giving birth was more than rare so the thought never crossed Armitage’s mind, until now.

He sits in his office browsing through the extranet. An older photo of Leia pops up, the caption accompanying it reads: _Princess Leia Organa with her infant son, Ben._

Armitage frowns. _Well, Leia is an Alpha and she gave birth, so that explains why she doesn’t see any problems with that…_

He goes to a page with a biography of Ben Solo. He squints at the photo of the man, unable to decide if he’s handsome or not. There’s something about the guy, sure. Armitage lets out a sigh. He better gets used to seeing this face. He’s supposed to spend the rest of his life with him.

Armitage graduated at the top of the Arkanis Academy and quickly started his promising career serving the Empire. In contrast, it looks like Ben Solo has no formal education. The records mention only his uncle, Luke Skywalker, as some sort of mentor, and that Ben accompanied his mother on many diplomatic missions, learning how to be an influential figure like Leia. His father, Han Solo, died in the War before Ben was born so he’s only ever had his mother and uncle to take care of him. Not that it would be a problem; as a wealthy politician Leia Organa could afford to get whatever her child needed.

The biography is rather boring, Armitage has to say that much although he’s not sure what else he expected. Even if Ben Solo was involved in a scandal, there won’t be any mentions of it in the official records. Armitage considers for a moment before typing a message to the one person he’d call his friend.

[ _Find me everything you can on Ben Solo. Everything NOT included in the official records_. ]

Half a minute later he gets a notification he received an answer.

[ _the hell you need info on Organa’s son?_ ]

With a frustrated sigh, he presses a call button. His friend picks up almost instantly and a hologram of a tall, blonde woman appears on the other side of the desk.

“It’s complicated but let’s just get straight to the point – I’m getting married to him,” he says instead of a greeting.

“You– _what_?!” Phasma says. She stares at him in disbelief. The quality of the call is excellent and he can see exactly how shocked she is to hear the news.

“Well, I’m doing my duty to keep the peace in the galaxy,” he shrugs. “I haven’t met him yet, so I’d appreciate your help.”

Letting a sigh, Phasma brushes her hair back. She’s wearing her training clothes instead of her usual armor. “Alright, I’ll try to dig up everything I can on him.” She gives him a confused look. “But isn’t Organa’s son an Alpha?”

“He is,” comes Hux’s laconic reply. He gives her a meaningful look. _I’m not going to spell it out for you…_

Phasma hisses. “Shit, sorry to hear that. But hey, it’s not the end of the world. We both knew Brendol would find you a mate sooner or later.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Armitage spits. He shouldn’t get so irrationally angry. Maybe calling Phasma wasn’t a good idea.

“Okay, okay, I’ll see what I can do.” Before disconnecting Phasma glances at him in a way he doesn’t like. There’s pity in her eyes, not matter how well she tries to hide it. “Talk to you soon, Armie.”

He nods and disconnects. Her hologram disappears, leaving him alone in his office.

* * *

The doctor is a middle aged man with a no nonsense attitude. All things considered, the appointment goes okay. First there’s a standard interview about Armitage’s health, then a physical examination that’s only a bit uncomfortable. After that the doctor tells him to sit down and wait as he types something on his datapad.

“You’re perfectly healthy, Mister Armitage. There’s nothing to be worry about. I’d only suggest you eat more because you’re very close to being underweight.”

Armitage nods. He’s been skinny all his life and the current situation causing him to worry doesn’t help, that’s for sure.

“Your father informed me about a rather unusual nature of your future relationship,” the doctor continues, eyes still focused on his datapad. “I have to say there’s nothing unusual about two Alphas having a relationship. It’s not common but it happens, and there’s nothing to be worry about.”

Armitage nods again, silent. He won’t tell the man what he really thinks about it but he’s a little disappointed that even a medical professional doesn’t seem to see any problems about essentially selling an Alpha to another Alpha who has a better social status.

“I was also informed about a matter included in your marriage contract.” It’s only then the doctor looks up from his screen. His piercing eyes are right on Armitage. “You’re expected to birth children of your Alpha husband.”

Hearing the man say it in such a cold, emotionless voice makes Armitage almost scream in rage. He’s never considered himself to be one of those hormonal _macho_ Alphas, but listening to another person telling him what he’s expected to do awakens something raw and primal in his heart.

On the outside, however, he keeps a perfectly calm face.

“Yes,” he says. “And I would lie if I said the prospect of being claimed by another Alpha doesn’t make me… Well, let’s say _concerned_.”

The doctor doesn’t react in any way, his face as blank as the moment he arrived here. He goes back to his datapad, eyes searching for something.

“Are you sexually active, Mister Hux?”

“I– No,” Armitage replies, face turning pink despite his best efforts to stay calm.

“I see.” The doctor looks at something on the screen. “You didn’t include any information about previous partners. Are you a virgin?”

Armitage feels his cheek twitch. “Yes.”

The doctor’s eyes are on him again but this time the man looks mildly surprised.

“Well, that’s… That’s good. You don’t have any, let’s call them – expectations. You’ll need some time to adjust to your more submissive role but providing you and your spouse work it out there won’t be any problems when it comes to conceiving a child. Like I already told you, you’re in good health. The Empire greatly values those who bring healthy pups into this world.”

Armitage forces a smile. Something inside him screams in rage. He detests that word, _pups_. What is he, a breeding animal? He was born an Alpha, that’s the only thing that gives him – a bastard, some value, and now he’s supposed to just let some Alpha fuck and breed him?

The turmoil in his head must be showing on his face because the doctor gives him a sympathetic look.

“I understand, Mister Hux, it may cause you discomfort to even think about it. But I assure you there are Alphas who choose to birth children. We’re more than our biology and the roles the society puts on us.”

_Alphas who choose?_ Armitage wants to scream. _What choice do I have?_

He inhales, forces himself to stay calm. He will not cause a scene no matter how humiliated this conversation is making him feel. He knows he can’t say no to the marriage. And that he has to do his duty for the Empire.

_The Empire needs children_. It was the first thing he heard from Imperial officers after Brendol introduced him to his superiors, once and for all officially acknowledging his bastard son as his own. It was soon after Armitage showed the first signs of puberty and his father was informed his bastard son is, in fact, an Alpha.

_The Empire needs children. Everyone has to do their part._

Armitage grits his teeth. There’s still something else he has to ask the doctor about.

“Can you prescribe me drugs to trigger something similar to a heat in me?” He asks despite his shame. “Is there a way to make me more… desirable for my husband?”

Alphas are naturally attracted to Omegas. Two Alphas may still form a relationship if there are feelings involved. There’s no feelings in an arranged marriage of two Alphas for political reasons. How the hell is he supposed to make Ben Solo _want_ him, if he’s not met the guy?

“Hmmm…” the doctor clicks something on his screen. “Yes, there are certain drugs to trigger a heat like response in your body. I’ll have a package of drugs delivered to your home, Mister Hux. You should start taking them a week before the ceremony to ensure your body adjusts to some hormonal changes.”

“Of course,” Armitage says, his throat dry. “Thank you for your time, doctor.”

* * *

It’s late at night when his datapad chirps with the sound of an incoming message. Armitage sits up on his bed, reaches for the device and opens Phasma’s message. He can’t sleep anyway, his mind tormented by a storm of thoughts.

[ _not saying to fall in love with the guy but maybe the pics I'm sending you will motivate you to like your future husband a little ;)_ ]

She ends her message with a _winky face_ despite knowing how much he despises emoticons. He huffs in annoyance and clicks to see what kind of photos she sent him. Perhaps he should reply right this instant to remind her that he needs _information_ , not photos. He already knows how the man looks like, then why…

_Oh_. Armitage can’t finish the thought. He stares at the screen. He’s no idea how Phasma got these pics but he’s not going to complain.

So far he’s seen Ben Solo in formal clothing – the kind of clothes he has to wear when he accompanies his mother. On these photos, however, he’s not wearing formal clothes. He’s wearing very little, in fact.

It’s a well–known fact Ben Solo trains with a lightsaber and that he was trained by his uncle. Armitage considers lightsabers showy but rather useless weapons. Who in their right mind would choose a lightsaber when they could simply get a blaster? Besides, nobody uses lightsabers anymore. They are said to be the weapons of that old order, the Jedi, who long gone and no more than a myth nowadays.

After looking at these photos he feels like he may change his opinion about lightsabers.

Ben Solo is tall. That much Hux knows. The man is a bit taller than him. What he didn’t know is that the man is also muscular. All those official robes for diplomatic meetings were a terrible choice, hiding Ben’s physique under layers of fabrics.

On the first photo Ben Solo is in a training pose, a red lightsaber in hands, wearing tight pants and a loose shirt. He has the same outfit on the second photo but on the next one he loses the shirt and Armitage just stares at the man’s muscular body.

_Who even took these?!_ A small voice screams in Armitage’s mind. It doesn’t matter that much.

He should thank Phasma. As much as he hates the idea of marrying the man, he can’t deny Ben Solo looks _good_.

He places the datapad on the bedside table, makes his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and a glass.

The talk with his father, then with the doctor. Admitting he doesn’t know anything not only about relationships but also sex, so how he can even want to be the dominant one in this marriage. Armitage is stubborn but not stupid, after he’s married to a strong Alpha from a royal bloodline like Ben Solo, there’s no way the man won’t make him submit.

Then there’s the issue of children. Of course Leia wants grandkids. How else is she going to ensure her family lasts? And then there’s Brendol, and if he gets grandkids he’ll boast about providing the Empire with more children as if he was the one getting married not Armitage. Not to mention the thought of telling everyone he’s family with such a powerful figure like senator Organa means more to Brendol than Armitage’s wellbeing.

Armitage is tired and frustrated, and the stupid photos Phasma sent him aren’t helping. He pours himself a glass of wine and sips it while browsing through the same three photos of Ben Solo. He had so many ambitions, but now he’s reduced to this – miserable, sipping wine, staring at pictures of his future husband he won’t met until right before the ceremony.

_Way to go, Armie…_

He doesn’t think much when he types the name of a site with adult vids and clicks through vids until a particular one catches his interest. He doesn’t read the title, he’s sure it’s something cringy like any other one on this site. Then again, he shouldn’t expect much from adult vids.

He skips the beginning, too impatient for bad dialogue and nonsense explanations. The premise is simple enough and it’s exactly what he want to see right now – a big, burly Alpha guy fucks a skinny Omega. He starts the vid when they’re already naked on the bed. The Alpha is a muscular man with a hairy chest, twice the size of the man he’s about to fuck. The Omega lies on his back, thin legs open wide, hands gripping the bedsheets.

Armitage pours himself more wine and clicks the vid to play.

The Omega is a whimpering mess, tossing and turning on the bed. The Alpha man buries his nose on the smaller man's neck and inhales. The Omega giggles, it sounds almost genuine. Maybe the actor really is in heat, who knows. This moment is kind of cute, Armitage has to give them that. It’s what mates in real life do, as far as Armitage can tell without ever being in a relationship. The mate’s smell is important. Of course this vid isn't about forming a bond but still, he can appreciate this small gesture.

It's the only cute moment in the entire vid, he quickly discovers. The large man straightens his back, his abs glisten with sweat, and grabs his erection to give himself few pumps.

“Please, give it to me!” The Omega pleads and moans. “I need your knot inside me!”

Armitage winces as the Alpha enters his mate in one quick thrust and the smaller man cries out. The camera is focused on the Omega's flushed, sweaty body as the Alpha uses him as he pleases, diving into him in a maddening speed. The smaller man's lips are open and glistening with spit, his eyes roll back, strands of hair stick to his sweaty forehead. He arches his back and comes all over his chest while the Alpha isn't slowing down.

The sounds the Omega makes are obscene, mixing with a wet slapping. Armitage takes a shaky breath. He shouldn't be aroused by some poor quality porn vid but he can't help himself. Warmth spreads through his body, his eyes glued to the Omega being used by the man, lust pooling in his guts.

He puts the empty wine glass on the bedside table. The Omega’s cries echo in his mind as he quickly pulls down his pants. He bites his lower lip discovering he’s already hard. Perhaps he shouldn’t focus on his work so much, so he wouldn’t have to admit to that doctor he’s never even taken a mate. If he had any experience, he wouldn’t spend his night doing _this_.

A quick sip of wine, then he’s focused on the vid again. They are still going, the Omega comes again and pleads for the Alpha to stop but the man doesn’t care, calling the smaller man his slut. Armitage tries not to think as he fucks into his fist. Shame burns in his veins, his face crimson, yet he can’t take his eyes off the screen.

The Alpha groans loudly and thrusts one more before collapsing on top of his mate. His hips jerk again and the Omega arches his back, moaning how much he loves the Alpha’s knot. Armitage closes his eyes and curses under his breath as he spills all over his hand.

He switches off his datapad. He needs a moment before his breathing returns to normal. He doesn’t want to think what did it for him – the Omega’s body whirring on the bed, his moans, or the Alpha knotting inside him after restless fucking. And he certainly doesn’t want to think in what position he’d like to be, in the Omega’s or the Alpha’s place. He’s not sure if he has what it takes to fuck his Alpha husband into submission. The exact opposite is expected of him but Armitage can’t picture himself in the Omega’s place, letting the Alpha do whatever he wants to him.

He shakes his head. He should focus on more important things. He goes to the refresher and returns to his bed with a plan forming in his head.

This whole arranged marriage situation is not ideal but Armitage should stop sulking and start acting. There’s no reason he can’t enjoy himself, right? He’s doing his duty for the Empire, besides this marriage will change his position forever. If he plays this right he’ll have enough influence to make a name for himself.

He’ll be damned if he allows others to see him only as Brendol’s bastard son or Ben Solo’s husband.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yeah, I’m describing Hux staring at half naked pictures of Kylo Ren yet again, in yet another fic, because honestly if there’s something that can get through that thick skull of Armitage Hux and make him think that maybe, *maybe*, Kylo Ren _do be looking kinda good tho_ , is pics of a half–naked Ren looking like he could break Hux in half.  
> All I’m saying, Hux is stubborn and he needs some motivation to change his way of thinking from “Ben Solo” to “Big Sexy”.  
> I don’t know how long this fic is going to be. Like I mentioned, this is the first time I’m writing an A/B/O AU so I hope things aren’t too confusing. The setting is similar to canon but long story short, the war between the Empire and the Republic ended, both sides agreed to form a truce. The Empire is still very militaristic while the Republic is more into treaties and diplomacy. I don’t want to spend too much time on exposition as it’s not that important for the story.  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter will feature the boys finally meeting for their Big Day.  
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AdamJensenss)


End file.
